


Protected

by tariana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: This was written a long time ago, and I've forgotten what the context was. Sorry!





	Protected

Jared doesn't even hear what is said, not really. It doesn't matter. He hears Jensen say, “What?” and Jensen's tone is a little off, a little different, from the bantering tone he's been using. Whatever the thing that upset Jensen is, it's repeated again, and Jensen's “I heard that” sounds more than a little off now.

Jared thinks the people in the room can sense something isn't right, because the room goes quiet for a few seconds, and Jared speaks into the near-silence.

“That's not funny.”

Almost immediately, Jensen picks up talking again, going on as if nothing happened. The crowd doesn't seem to think anything's wrong now, and the chatting and laughter and applause resume.

Jared can see something is still up with Jensen, though, in the set of his shoulders, the way he fidgets with his microphone, the way he leans away from Jared as if Jared has done something wrong.

Then Jared does this weird imitation of Jensen, and Jensen blushes and laughs, and somehow things are okay again.

Jared doesn't know what made Jensen so upset, but he will find out later, when they are alone.

Love means protecting the one you love, even if you don't understand.


End file.
